


It'sREVOLUTIONARYfuckers

by Katsuki_Lucy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuki_Lucy/pseuds/Katsuki_Lucy
Summary: A text chat full of gays and weirdos.





	It'sREVOLUTIONARYfuckers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1-800-did-I-ask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214993) by [lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af). 



> This kinda gained inspiration from the [1-800-did-i-ask](https://archiveofourown.org/series/421381)series. Go read it, it's amazing. I hope you like it, there will definitely be more chapters. I haven't even got all the ships in there yet!  
> All mistakes are my own, I don't own any characters, some mistakes are intentional for text language purposes blah, blah, blah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and their nicknames:  
> Adotfucku: Alex Hamilton (obvs)  
> Heckinturtles: John Laurens  
> Labaguette: Lafayette (obvs)  
> Horseules: Hercules Mulligan  
> AaronBurr: Aaron Burr (OBVS)  
> Elizzle: Eliza Schuyler  
> Angelic: Angelica Schuyler  
> Pegleg: Peggy Schuyler  
> Jeffuckyou: Thomas Jefferson   
> Sicklychild: James Madison  
> Washingdad: George Washington

**Adotfucku** added  **Frickinturtles** ,  **Labaguette** ,  **Horseules** ,  **AaronBurr** ,  **Elizzle** ,  **Angelic** ,  **Pegleg** , **Jeffuckyou,** **Sicklychild** , **Yeehoe** and W **ashingdad** to the group: **It’sREVOLUTIONARYfuckers**.

(tuesday, 4:07am)

**Adotfucku:** yo bitches

**Frickinturtles:** babe

**Frickinturtles:** its 4 in the morning

**Frickinturtles:** are you ok

**Adotfucku:** ye

**Adotfucku:** just dranl too much coffee and now i cant sleep

**Jeffuckyou:** some of us could until now

**Adotfucku:** shut up jeffershit

**Jeffuckyou:** why don’t you hamilcunt

**Sicklychild:** why don’t you all shut up and got to sleep

**Washingdad:** That sounds like an excellent idea.

**Angelic:** i completely agree.

**Adotfucku:** sorry dad

**Washingdad:** It’s okay son, just get some sleep.

**Adotfucku:** k

 

Private chat between:  **Adotfucku** and  **Frickinturtles** .

(tuesday, 4:19am)

**Adotfucku:** babe

**Adotfucku:** i cant sleep

**Adotfucku:** babe

**Adotfucku:** bbbbbaaaaabbbbbbeeeeee

**Frickinturtles:** you want me to come over?

**Adotfucku:** pls

**Frickinturtles:** ok i’ll be there in a bit

**Adotfucku:** thx bae.

**Frickinturtles:** its fine.

**Adotfucku:** ily

**Frickinturtles:** ily2

 

group:  **It’sREVOLUTIONARYfuckers** .

(tuesday, 9:26am)

**Washingdad:** Son, I just heard you scream. Are you okay?

**Frickinturtles:** he fell out of bed.

**Labaguette:** ???

**Labaguette:** how do you know

**Frickinturtles:** (;

**Jeffuckyou:** i did not need to know about hamiltons sex life

**Frickinturtles:** who said we had sex

**Labaguette:** your winky face

**Labaguette:** and the fact that youre both insatiable

**Pegleg:** thats a long word for this early in the morning

**Labaguette:** im a long person

**Labaguette:** wait

**Angelic:** lol

**Labaguette:** i just meant that i say long words

**Elizzle:** you’re articulate

**Labaguette:** thanks liza

**Washingdad:** Is Alexander okay or not?

**Adotfucku:** im fine dad

**Washingdad:** Martha is making pancakes if you two want some?

**Frickinturtles:** we’ll be down in a minute

**Pegleg:** (theyre gonna take forever)

**Adotfucku:** sshhhh

**Washingdad:** If you do you’re going to miss pancakes.

**Adotfucku:** ugh fine

 

group:  **It’sREVOLUTIONARYfuckers** .

(friday, 5:43pm)

**Pegleg:** Angel got hit on today

**Pegleg:** and she totally R O A S T E D the guy

**Pegleg:** it was beautiful

**Pegleg:** i may have shed a tear

**Horsules:** get it Angel

**Adotfucku:** RT

**Labaguette:** RT

**Frickinturtles:** RT

**Yeehoe** : RT

**Angelic:** he was cute as well, just a total douche

**Jeffuckyou:** who is yeehoe?

**Yeehoe:** Maria Reynolds (pronounced mar-eye-a) at your service.

**Elizzle:** what does your username mean?

**Yeehoe:** It was originally gonna be yeehaw because I’m a weirdo but then I changed it to Yeehoe cos I’m a hoe.

**Labaguette:** this is true

**Yeehoe:** Rude.

**Labaguette:** YOU SAID IT NOT ME

**Yeehoe:** Yeah but I’m allowed to insult myself bitch.

**Jeffuckyou:** calm down ladies you’re both pretty,

**Jeffuckyou:** no need for an arguement.

**AaronBurr:** I agree.

**Elizzle:** when did you get here?

**Angelic:** BURR

**Jeffuckyou:** ,,,,,,,,,

**AaronBurr:** I was here the entire time.

**Adotfucku:** watching, waiting, searching for the right time to jump out and shoot you in the ribs with a surprisingly powerful nerf gun

**AaronBurr:** I apologized.

**Adotfuckyou:** no

**Adotfuckyou:** i asked for an apology and you said ‘sorry that you stepped in front of my nerf gun’ and fuckin left

**Pegleg:** wow burr

**Pegleg:** das cold

**Frickinturtles:** burr why is your username so boring.

**AaronBurr:** It is succinct and to-the-point, I don’t see the need for anything different.

**Adotfuckyou:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand there’s the burr we all know and loathe

**Aaron Burr:** Why was I even added to the chat?

**Adotfucku:** my brain at 4 am is a strange thing

**Adotfucku:** i dont know either

 

**AaronBurr** left the chat:  **It’sREVOLUTIONARYfuckers.**

 

group:  **It’sREVOLUTIONARYfuckers** .

(saturday, 9:56am)

**Horseules:** Hey has anyone noticed that Alex and Thomas’s nicknames are pretty similar?

**Adotfucku** : OHMYGOD

**Adotfucku** : JEFFERSON

**Adotfucku** : FUCKING CHANGE IT

**Adotfucku** : BITCH

**Adotfucku** : CHANGE IT

**Sicklychild:** why must you awaken me like this?

**Adotfucku:** why don’t you just put your phone on silent

**Sicklychild:** ….

**Adotfucku:** or mute the chat

 

**Sicklychild** has  **muted** the chat:  **It’sREVOLUTIONARYfuckers**

 

**Jeffuckyou:** hamilton they’re not even that similar?

**Jeffuckyou:** why can’t you just change yours

**Adotfucku:** cos i was here first bitch

**Jeffuckyou:** whatever

 

**Jeffuckyou** has changed their nickname to  **Maccaronianddeath**

 

**Macaronianddeath:** boom

**Macaronianddeath:** wait

**Macaronianddeath:** i have a better one

 

**Macaronianddeath** has changed their nickname to  **Macaroni_is_life**

 

**Macaroni_is_life:** better

**Adotfucku** : what

**Adotfucku** : the

**Adotfucku** : fuck

**Macaroni_is_life:** what u got against macaroni bitch?

**Angelic:** why is this my life

**Pegleg:** i wanna change my nickname

**Pegleg** has changed their nickname to  **someBODYoncetoldme**

**someBODYoncetoldme:** beat that bitches

**Frickinturtles:** wow

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave some prompts for future fics. Sorry, this was so bad.  
> My tumblr: [deepestdarkestllama](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/deepestdarkestllama)  
> ~Lucy


End file.
